Portable electronic keyfob devices generally provide a driver with convenient, remote, keyless operation of a number of vehicle functions or “features.” Most keyfobs operate by sending a wireless signal to a sensor located within the vehicle that activates the specific function chosen by the driver. The features available on a keyfob generally include those commonly used to secure the vehicle from unauthorized use such as remote locking and unlocking of driver or passenger doors or trunk compartments, and remote ignition enablement. They may also include other features aimed primarily at enhancing user convenience such as storage of personal information, automated adjustable seat positioning, or even actuation of an alarm in panic situations. For greater convenience, some systems have been designed to allow passive entry and/or ignition via enablement from a master keyfob.
In some circumstances however, it may be advantageous to limit the quantity and scope of vehicle features accessible through a keyfob. For example, when using a valet service, drivers routinely surrender possession of a master keyfob capable of providing information and activating a plurality of features not required for the service. These may include access to lockable storage areas such as the trunk that, for security purposes, a driver may not wish to relinquish control over. Further, because keyfobs may have an ornate, jewelry-like design that includes a vehicle logo, owners may enjoy displaying them to associates as an example of vehicle quality or to showcase their pride of ownership. The temporary possession and limited function associated with a valet service therefore can be adequately served using a much less decorative and functionally versatile keyfob.
It is desirable therefore to provide a keyfob system that includes a secondary keyfob that provides keyless access to a limited set of vehicle features. It is also desirable to have a keyfob that is enabled to activate vehicle features only when needed, and that may safely remain in the vehicle when not in use. It is further desirable to have a keyfob that is feature programmable for customized use. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.